Druid
Druid = Druids are powerful priestly types that concentrate their discipline toward the betterment of nature and world preservation. They generally worship deities of the forest and of nature and will dispatch anyone attempting to desecrate or destroy a forest. Although their spell-like powers are primarily defensive in nature, they do command some very potent offensive magic once they attain the higher circles. The Druid class does not pray for spells like other "priests" for they have shunned the pantheon of gods and allied themselves with the natural world instead. They must "commune" with their surroundings to derive the natural essence that is necessary for their spell slots to refill automatically as long as they are not fighting, casting, unconscious, etc. It is unnecessary to designate a specific array of spells to memorize as the essence is automatically channeled into the highest circle that is not completely full before it is channeled into lower circles, thus it is impossible to prioritize what spells to regain first. The rate of spell recovery depends on the availability of natural essence in the Druid"s surroundings. This essence is readily available in forests, but becomes more scarce on other types of terrain, especially indoors or under ground. Overall, Druids have slower, more constant spell recovery. Equipment Usage Druids fall under the Priest classification of item restriction. This means they are generally restricted to the use of non-edged weapons. Some exceptions are made depending on which deity the druid worships. They can wear almost all types of armor, and are only mildly restricted in usage of certain miscellaneous magical items. See also * Commune * Druid Skills Allowed races *Human *Grey Elf *Half-Elf *Centaur *Wood Elf *Firbolg Innate abilities plane shift (obtained at level 41) charm animal (obtained at level 21) *shapechange (obtained at level 11) *forest sight '*' Designates passive ability. Specializations Forest Druid Storm Druid Specializations Forest druid = The Forest Druid specialization focuses on utilizing the forces of nature for both offensive and defensive purposes. The following spells are added to the druid once they specialize their druidic powers. Spells ; 7th circle: Call woodland beings, Summon insects ; 8th circle: Animal Growth, Entangle, Ironwood ; 9th circle: Vines, Wandering Woods ; 10th circle: Grow ; 11th circle: Awaken Forest, spore burst Storm druid = The Storm Druid specialization focuses on offensive magic, with spells that mainly do damage in battle. Spells ; 7th circle: Call Lightning, Earth Spike ; 8th circle: Acid Stream, Lightning Curtain, Wind Tunnel ; 9th circle: Storm Shield, Firestorm ; 10th circle: Binding Wind, Hurricane ; 11th circle: Blood to Stone, Spike Growth, Elemental Swarm Base Class Skills Druid skills = The following is a list of all the skills and spells available to the Druid class: Skills ; 1st level: 1h bludgeon, 1h slashing, Bandage, Carve, Clerical Spell Knowledge, Climb, Dodge, Double Attack, Fishing, Mine, Mount, Retreat, Swim Spells ; 1st circle: Animal Friendship, Barkskin, Fortitude, Pulchritude ; 2nd circle: Aid, Disease, Sticks to Snakes ; 3rd circle: Faerie Fire, Faerie Fog, Flame Blade, Protection from Animals ; 4th circle: Create Spring, Lightning Bolt, Poison, Serendipity ; 5th circle: Earthquake, Natures Touch, Tranquility ; 6th circle: Earthen Maul, Endurance, Regeneration ; 7th circle: Cyclone, Dispel Magic ; 8th circle: Animal Vision, Pass Without Trace ; 9th circle: Consecrate Land, Sunray, Wandering Woods ; 10th circle: Creeping Doom, Moonwell, Natures Blessing ; 11th circle: Elemental Aura ; 12th circle: Moonstone, Nova